Halloween Fright
by JulieTelrats7380
Summary: Halloween's here and the members of Fairy Tail are really busy. But someone or something is playing tricks on them. Who is behind all the mischief? Shippings are there, if you squint (I wanted so bad to include JErza! )


**A/N: Here's a Halloween special one-shot written by me,**

**It's short, rushed, badly-titled and written in a day,**

**I have an exam tomorrow, so my imagination is at bay,**

**Enjoy and R&R and F&F, do whatever you like,**

**Just be careful tonight,**

**Who knows what you might see.**

**Happy Halloween Minna-san. Sorry I suck at rhyming :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Fright<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>30th Oct. 0500 Hours<strong>

"Okay," Mira said, "Erza's in charge of building the Funhouse (puts on construction worker's suit), Laxus will help you ("Naze ore?"). Gray, you'll do the decorations, make sure to put some eerie-looking ice sculptures ("Like I need to be told.") and Juvia will help you ("Let's make it a date in the process, Gray-sama!"). Lucy and I will be cooking the sweets ("I got Mom's recipes!") and Levy and Gajeel will set up the booby traps ("Geehee!"). The other members will help us and also, clean up the guild hall."

"Ooh ooh, what about me?" Natsu asked enthusiastically.

"You, er, just stay out of the way," replied Mira

"That's really not fair," Natsu said, looking a bit down.

"Ne, happy," Lucy whispered to the blue cat, "Take Natsu fishing or something. That'll cheer him up and keep him out of the way at the same time."

"Mhmm," Happy thought out loud, "Okay, but you owe me a fishy dinner."

"Aren't you going fishing?"

"A date with Carla then."

"How can I do anything about that?" Lucy mumbled, "Fine, just go!"

As Happy took Natsu fishing, the others got to work. Halloween was a day away and they had so much to do! This was going to be the best Halloween Party ever, even by Fairy Tail's standards.

**Midnight**

By the clock, it was already Halloween. Even so, the mages still had a lot to do. The Funhouse wasn't completed, the sculptures were delayed due to Juvia's constant fawning over Gray, the sweets barely filled up half the required quota, the traps were either too gore or too childish and don't even ask about the clean-up! Piled-up work like this leaves only one option at hand, taking a break.

**31st Oct. 0005 Hours**

"Ahhhh!" Cana screamed, "Something moved my sake!"

"Calm down, Cana," Macao said, "It's probably someone cleaning up the place."

"I saw _no one_ come near them. At least two of my barrels are missing."

"I'll get you some more then," said Mirajane.

**0014 Hours**

"Eek!" Lucy screamed, "Half of the candies are burnt!"

"Calm down, Lucy," Mira assured her, "Let's just make another batch, we still have time."

"But, I'm so sleepy..." whined Lucy.

Suddenly, they heard another scream.

"That sounded like Levy-chan."

"Let's go, Lucy!"

**0017 Hours**

"Levy-chan, what's wrong?!" Lucy asked the blunette frantically.

"Some idiot heated the bear-claws and shrimp accidentally touched it," replied Gajeel tending Levy's burnt fingers.

"I'm fine, Gajeel," Levy said, blushing a bit, "It's nothing, really, Lu-chan. I just got startled."

"Well that's a relief," said Lucy, "But I have a feeling that a certain Dragonslayer is behind all these incidents."

**0121 Hours**

Lucy and Mira arrived at Natsu's house to find no one there. They already checked the whole guild area and Lucy's apartment. The fire mage was still nowhere to be found. They had no trouble's for while and decided to look for the supposed trouble-maker.

"Let's go back to the guild, Lucy," Mira suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Mira-san," Lucy replied, looking a bit distracted, "You go ahead, I'll catch up right away."

"Okay then. Don't be too late."

As Mira left, Lucy got on to investigation, well _sorta_.

"I know you two are here, Natsu and Happy!" she yelled, "Come out, right now!"

The two came out, looking guilty enough.

"Gomen ne, Lucy," said Happy.

"We were just trying to have a little fun," said Natsu.

"You're coming back to the guild with me," Lucy said, "And you _will _apologise to everyone, especially Levy-chan and Mira-san. C'mon now."

**0131 Hours**

**_Click_****!**

"That's going in my NaLu album," chuckled Mira as Lucy dragged Natsu out of the house by _hand_.

**0155 Hours**

"And that's what happen," Natsu explained, "Gomenasai minna."

"As surprised as I am that someone got Natsu to actually apologise," said Cana as Lucy blushed a bit, "Why'd you move my sake?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Natsu said, "I did do all those other things, but I _did not_ move your sake."

"Then who did?!"

**_Screech_**

Everyone jumped to the noise. Suddenly Erza and Laxus came running from the direction of the Funhouse. They looked exasperated.

"Someone keeps moving our equipment," Erza said, "Now that Natsu's here, who is doing all these?"

Everyone looked around at each other as they realised that there was _indeed_ something strange going on.

"I don't like this at all," said Lucy, "Let's just call it a night."

Suddenly, Wendy came running in their direction.

"Minnasan!" she yelled, her eyes teary from fright, "Somebody locked us in and the gates can't be broken by magic!"

"Oh shit."

**0200 Hours**

A little blond-haired girl and a balding old man sat on the ledge of the roof, chuckling and drinking sake.

"Well that was fun, Shodai"

"It was fun indeed (hiccup), Daisansedai."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just couldn't resist the opportunity of Mira playing matchmaking with NaLu. Geehee. Happy Halloween again people!**


End file.
